Loving A Player
by ElieGlory 16
Summary: They lived different lives, hung around different people and had nothing in common. They never were supposed to know of each others existence... so how is it they managed to find a way into each others hearts? Join a nurse and a play boy in their struggle to stay together. Ratings changed.
1. The Encounter

What's up EG16 here...or I should say 17 'cause today's my birthday. YAAY for me!

Anyway this idea came to me and I had to write it up before I forgot it.

_**Warning**__**: The situation in this chapter is not to be taken as a lightly. I apologize in advance to those who think I took it as a joke, Gomen.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**_

"_**It is only the first encounter that a face makes its full impression on us"**_

_**-Arthur Schopenhauer**_

We lived different lives, hung around different people and had nothing in common. Two completely different people who were never supposed to know about the others existence… so how did we manage to find a way into each other's hearts? Well, it's a long story full of pain, love and learning to accept people for who they are. So grab some snacks, get comfortable and listen attentively as I tell you how my love started.

The moonlight shines down on a young woman as she walks the empty streets to her home. Her blonde hair is kept in two pigtails and her big brown eyes sparkle warmly. In her right hand she carries a grocery bag containing fresh assorted vegetables, frozen steak and various seasonings while her black leather purse rests on her left shoulder. A white thigh-high nurse outfit adorns her curvaceous body, and to be honest, she didn't like her uniform one bit. It looked too tight on her and attracted unwanted attention from guys who just wanted to get between her legs (if you know what I mean). If she could find at least one guy who'd get to know her first before asking to get in her bed, that would be a miracle.

Oh, I'm ranting on.

This young lady's name is Lucy Heartfilia, a dedicated nurse at Tokyo's Hospital. Today was a busy day for her since she had to treat a group of car crash survivors in the ER. She, along with other nurses and doctors, spent nearly the whole day tending to their injuries… making sure their wounds were cleaned and stitched, bodies bandaged and their hearts beating normally. It wasn't easy looking at people who were severally hurt but she had to endure it. After all, as a nurse you're expected to see people in pain every day.

Her shift ended and she left the hospital in relief, knowing the survivors would live to see another day. Lucy decided to stop by a convenient store to buy some stuff to cook for dinner. (The discussion about men earlier was brought up for a reason).

Well everything was fine until she went to the front desk to pay for her things. That inconsiderate cashier… instead of checking the prices on the items, he was checking her chest. Seriously?! I know my uniform shows off too much of my breasts, but that doesn't justify the right for him to stare at them AND in my face too! It took great self-control for her not to slap some sense into him. "Perverted bastard" she mumbles to herself.

Sighing deeply she looks up to the night sky, captivated by the beautiful stars. She smiles sadly. The stars reminded her of her deceased mother. When she was little, her mother would bring her out almost every night to look at the stars. She even told Lucy a few things she knew about them. But ever since she passed away Lucy isolated herself from the world; friends, strangers, even family… but those days are over.

The sound of footsteps on the pavement pulls her out of her thoughts. She turns towards the source of the noise to meet nothing but the empty sidewalk and a gust of wind brushing past her face. Was she just hearing things? This was a big city where crime is frequent. Recently on the news there have been reports about a serial rapist around the neighborhood. Lucy wasn't going to take the risk of being his next victim… with that in mind, she walked faster.

xXxOxXx

Either she's been working too much or she was going crazy, but she swore the footsteps were getting louder and moving faster each time she turned the corner. She wouldn't dare look back. She's seen what happens in scary movies. Nothing good ever happens when you look back. She was just a few blocks away from her home now. Focus on getting home, that's the main priority right now. Oh home sweet home.

**Step.**

Okay, maybe running is the main and then home. She quickened her pace.

**Step.**

Damn it. Why wasn't there anyone out who could help me, or a car passing by?!

**Step.**

There it is!

She smiled joyfully at the sight of her house. Without wasting time, she rushes to the front door and search through her purse for her keys. She quickly finds them and begins to unlock the door when…

BONK!

"Kyaa!" she screams, dropping her keys on the floor. She turns to her left to see a stray cat sitting beside a trash tin. Holding the spot where her heart is, she sighs in relief and smiles at the feline. "Don't scare me like that little guy" She takes a closer look at the furry creature. It was a small kitten with… blue shaggy fur? What a strange color for a cat, but it actually suited him. "Were you abandoned? Poor little kitty. Come here, I think there's some milk for you in the fridge"

A small 'meow' escapes its mouth and it slowly moves towards her. Spotting her keys on the ground she bends down and grabs them.

_Little did she know that the footsteps were right in front of her…?_

She stands back up and without warning, a large hand latch on to her face and bashes her head against the hard wall. Lucy falls with a thud, the contents of her bag sprawled among the ground with her. The cat hisses at her attacker as he looks down at the injured nurse. She suddenly feels warm liquid trickling down her forehead. Is this blood? This can't be good… I need to get my phone to call for help before..!

Due to the blow on her head her vision is blurry, so she can't distinguish exactly which item is her phone. She shivers from the icy touch of a blade gliding from her collarbone to her chest. He pushes the blade in the gap between her breasts and tears through her clothes. The uncomfortable feeling of helplessness engulfs her as the man pried the top of her dress open, exposing her big creamy chest covered by a black lacy bra. He smirks at the sight before him and takes one of her breasts in his hand, giving it rough squeezes. She begins to thrash about in pain, struggling to get away from his disgusting touch. But her efforts are proved useless as he held both her wrists above her head with one hand and continued his assault on her breasts.

This can't be happening. Lucy cried in her mind. I… I refuse to let him have his way with me. I'm not giving up so easily.

In a last attempt, with all her might she screamed out, "SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME, I'M GETIING RAPED! SOMEO-mph!" The man threw his hand over her mouth and stared menacingly at her.

"Do that again and the only sound anyone's gonna hear from you is you gasping for air as I cut your throat open, understand?"

She freezes and stares at him in absolute fear. What's wrong with this guy? Why is he doing such awful things to me? Streams of tears escape her eyes, her voice muffled as she cries into the man's hand. "Don't worry… "He brushes some strands of gold hair off her face. "I'll be gentle, I promise" His hand moved down to her thigh where he pushes her dress up to her waist. She squirms beneath him and closes her eyes tightly, praying and hoping that this wasn't real. That this was just a bad dream… she'd wake up in her bed and everything would be fine, right? Right?

Her eyes shot open when a hot, wet tongue trails along her neck to collar bone. With her hands pinned and her legs crushed beneath his knee, she could do nothing to stop the man from violating her.

Oh God, stop. She felt his fingers creep under the band of her panties. No… No! NO, NO, NO!

Just when she had lost all hope of being saves she felt his body being yanked off her. She slightly turns her head to see another man fighting off her attacker. Lucy couldn't see his face because of the darkness, but she did catch a glimpse of his odd pink hair. Well whoever he was, he could really fight. He practically had the guy coughing up blood, and he used his bare fists while the guy had a weapon for Christ sake. For what seemed like hours but were actually a few minutes, the fight ended. Lucy didn't know who, but someone ran over to her, shouting something she was too tired to understand. As she struggled to keep her eyes open, her conscious was slowly slipping away.

"Oi. Yo…okay? Pu…self…. ther", is all she hears before everything went black.

xXxOxXx

Well there it is! Did you enjoy it? Reviews, follows and favs are greatly appreciated.

EG16 out..!


	2. A Name

**Hey, I'm back! Did you miss me? Sorry about the long wait. I don't have a computer at home so I'm using my dad's own to upload this. Love the reviews I got for the first chapter! Keep them coming *-***

**What is a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell sweet.**

**-William Shakespeare**

OxOxOxO

Lucy scrunched up her face as she felt something licking her nose repeatedly. She tossed and turned away from it, but the licking continued no matter how much she moved. Taking no more she reluctantly peeked and eye open to see who was trying so desperately to wake her up.

Lick. Meow.

Her eyes widen in familiarization. Staring back at her, with night-black eyes, was the same blue cat from last night.

"You…" her voice came out scratchy. She slowly sat up because of the throbbing pain in her head and looked around. She's in her bed, in her room and its morning. The only thing telling her that last night wasn't a dream – scratch that – a nightmare, was the cat. And maybe this head ache… Ugh! She held her head, feeling a cloth wrapped over a swollen bump, probably from when her head was shoved to the wall.

What time is it? She turned to the nightstand beside her where her alarm clock sat; strange how it didn't blare off this morning and she had the time set every day. It was 9:57A.M.

Crap! I was supposed to be to work an hour ago. I'm going to have to call Levy.

Flinging the sheets off her, she noticed she had on a white T-shirt with no pants on so her underwear was slightly showing. "Who-? When did I-? How did I get in this?!" She began contemplating. Maybe her mystery savior changed her? She blushed at the thought of him seeing her partially exposed body. She had to find out who that pink-haired guy was.

Getting out of bed Lucy walked down the stairs to the living room, silently being followed by the cat, and picked up the cordless phone to dial Levy's number. Let's just hope she has her phone on – She holds the phone to her ear.

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!

She was ready to hang up when, "Hello?" Levy's voice came out on the other line.

"Hey Levy-chan, its Lucy. I thought you'd never pickup"

"Lu-chan!" she gasped. "Where are you? Are you okay? Why haven't you come in for work yet? Did you oversleep or are you not feeling well?" she threw all these questions at her.

"Calm down, I'm alright. I just… fell and hit my head on the bathroom floor" she lied.

"Oh god – did you put an ice pack on your head?! Are you experiencing any symptoms of concussion? You are laying down, right? Did you- ?

"LEVY!" Lucy cut her off. What is this, 20 questions? They were getting out of control, but Lucy was somewhat happy. When Levy was deeply concerned about her well being, she had a… 'Unique' way of showing she cared. "For the second time, I'm alright. I'm just not feeling well enough to come to work. I would've called sooner but I had to take my time getting out the bathroom because of this huge migraine I have." she explained. She felt bad for partially telling the truth, but HEY! – at least she wasn't lying about hitting her head or about the headache.

"Oh, okay. I'll let Mira know you won't make it in for today, or the weekend for that matter"

"Thanks Levy-chan. I owe you one"

"Of course you do. Really! You had me worried sick"

"Sorry" Lucy smiled apologetically, but of course Levy couldn't see it. She was now in the kitchen pouring herself a glass of water as she listened to her best friend/co-worker continues her lecture.

"Muah~! When I heard about that serial rapist being found around your area late last night, I panicked. I thought he might've got to you on your walk home."

Lucy's eyes widen and she nearly choked on the water she was swallowing. "W – What?!"

"Yeah, it was on the news this morning. Apparently he was found lying in an alley – nearly beaten to death, but not only that, he was also one of your neighbors. That weird guy just down the street, Mr. Colman…"

Her hand gripped the glass tightly, almost shattering it. What's going on? She remembers some bits of what happened, but how he ended up in a place like that was beyond her. The more she thought about it, the more confused to would get. "Did you hear me?"

"Uh… what?"

"I asked if you needed me to bring you anything when I go on my lunch break"

"No, I'll be fine"

"Okay. Call you later Lu-chan"

"Yeah, bye"

Beep.

Sigh. Okay Lucy, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all of this. If I find THAT guy I'm sure he'll answer my questions.

Meow. She turns to the kitten sitting on the counter. "Almost forgot about you" she picks it up. Noticing the dirt on his fur she frowns. "You need a bath" she looks down at herself. "And so do I, apparently"

She walks out the kitchen with him in her arms – wait. How do I know if he's not a 'she'? she ponders while looking at the cat…

She'll find out in the tub.

xXxOxXx

Lucy leans over the kitchen counter, moving her cereal around the bowl with a spoon while the cat drinks up some milk out of a small bowl on the floor. It took nearly an hour in the bathroom and it usually takes her 20 minutes. Who would've thought such a small adorable kitten could turn into a life threatening monster when near water. She's surprised she came out in one piece; the way he was swinging his sharp claws around. At least he got cleaned thoroughly – oh! And turns out the kitten's a boy, so I should start thinking of a name for him.

"Hmm, how about Blue..? No. Milk? Yeah, no." She looks down at the feline, who was too preoccupied with his milk to pay attention to her. He looks like a Jared. Maybe a Kevin? Jeez! Coming up with a name for a pet is harder than it sounds, and none of them even suite him. Sighing, she looks back at her bowl. She watches as the strawberries in her cereal slowly change the color of the milk from a smooth white to a soft pink.

Pink…

Without her consent her lips curve into a sweet smile. Pink is one of her favorite colors but that wasn't the reason for her smile. No. It reminded her of a certain pink-haired guy. She couldn't stop thinking about him and this slightly worried her. She doesn't know anything about the man and she already seems fond of him. What if he's a pervert? But, when I checked my body for any weird marks in the bathroom mirror I found none. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. The guy was thoughtful enough to not only save her, but also take her inside and treat her wound. She thought deeply.

In most romance novels she's read, it starts off with an 'unexpected encounter' between the protagonist and their future love interest. Then they're 'fated to meet up again' and they end up together over time. Sure, they go through some obstacles in their relationship, but to Lucy, they're to test the bond between the two lovers. If they really love each other, then they'll make it through and have a happy end, ne? Oh, I'm thinking too much about this! She shakes her head, blushing madly.

"But if this encounter did mean something then I would be…"

What word could she use to describe how she'd feel?

Meow. The cat had finally finished the milk and was now licking the remaining fluid from its top lip.

Would she feel indifferent? Yeah right… of course not. Everyone wants to love and be loved, especially her, so of course she'd be interested. Surprised? Yes, but not the word she's looking for. Suddenly, her eyes widen. Smiling brightly she slams her fist in the palm of her hand and shouts, "Happy!"

Meow?

"Every time I think about THAT guy, I start feeling happy. And since I found you the same night I, uh…'met' him, I'll name you Happy"

I'm a genius! Lucy realizes something and hangs her head down in a depressing manner. She's becoming crazy. Talking to a cat. Really!? Am I that lonely? This cat isn't going to answer back to me or anything. He can't even understand my language.

Meow.

Or maybe he can. She feels the bump on her head and decides to get an ice pack for it, like Levy told her to do. She opens the freezer and realizes something very important.

The HELL is my steak?!

xXxOxXx

**I know this chapter is boring as hell, but please bear with me. The next chapter is very promising. PLEASE give me favs and follows… and also reviews. You know those buttons look to irresistible to not click them. Until next time. **

**Chapter three****: DISGUISE**


	3. Finding the right Disguise

**What!? Another chapter? Well I had nothing better to do so here you go. Please enjoy!**

**We are only falsehood, duplicity, contradiction; we both conceal and disguise ourselves from ourselves.**

**-Blaise Pascal**

OxOxOxO

"P – Put me down" Lucy stuttered while knocking the back of her kidnapper. She was slung over his shoulder, laying face down she could only watch the pavement as he carried her to God-knows-where. "I swear if you don't put me down THIS instant I will call the cops" She hears a scoff in return. He shifts his head to look at her amusingly.

"How are you gonna do that? If you haven't noticed Blondie, you don't have a cell phone on you"

Darn it! He has a good point. Quick Lucy, think of something to counter that. I've got it! "I'll scream RAPE. That ought to get someone's attention. "

"You wouldn't dare"

"Oh – is pinky afraid of the popo?" she asks teasingly. "Aww~ I'm sure they won't beat you up… much, if I explain everything clearly to them"

"Why you little bi – "

"Ah ah ah, flame brain. Careful what you say, you might end up regretting it later." A cool voice warned.

"The hell do you mean by that ice prick?"

"I'm just saying you might wanna think, if you can," – he coughs roughly – "-about what you're gonna say to her before she probably does call the cops. I'm not getting my ass locked up with you for assaulting this chick both physically and verbally"

"W – Wha-? You unfaithful bastard"

"You don't see a ring with your name on it, on my finger, do ya? So piss off, I ain't your wife"

"You'd make an ugly one if you were" pinky retorted.

"What'd you say?!"

Typical boys and their meaningless arguments. While they were too busy shouting at each other, Lucy thought this was a good chance to get free from her captor. She could try to knock him in the stomach and make a run for it. She nodded and mentally agreed to herself, getting ready to put her plans into action. But of course there just had to be a problem – her legs were held at the hallow of her knees so tightly, she couldn't move them. Curse his firm grip. How did things ended up this way? She thought as she had no choice but to listen to the two men arguing about gay marriage.

Oh typical boys…

XxX 3 hours Earlier XxX

"Excuse me, but have you seen a man with pink hair around here?" Lucy asked two high school girls who just walked out of a convenient store, holding soft drinks. One had short dark brown hair with matching eyes and the other was a red-head with big jade eyes.

It took a long time of thinking for Lucy to decide on whether it was safe to come out this night. After what happened the other night, she thought she'd never see the bright lights from cars and fluorescent lighting from the late night stores again. The two girls seemed uncomfortable; afraid if they took their eyes off of Lucy something bad would happen to them. They stood there in silence before one of the girls spoke out, "Sorry, we haven't seen anyone like that, uh… sir?"

"W – We have to hurry home before it gets late so, see ya!" the brown-haired girl said before pushing her friend past Lucy. Lucy could faintly hear them commenting on how she was dressed.

What's wrong with what I'm wearing?

She looked down at herself. She had on an oversized green jacket she got from Mira on her birthday last year. The kind white-haired woman didn't know Lucy's size, so she got her an extra large hoping it would fit. And it did but it was just too long; looked more like a dress but Lucy dared not to complain. Mira went out of her way to buy her something, so it's the thought that counts, THAT and the fact that Mira wasn't getting her money back. Thanks to the bandages she 'borrowed' from the hospital, she wrapped them around her chest, making them look much smaller and unattractive. She wrapped her hair in a sloppy bun and tucked it underneath a cap along with her bangs. She also had on faded jeans with white sneaker. And to finish it off, she wore black shades to cover her eyes from view. When she really thought about it, she looked like a creepy tom-boy. One of those girls that stays inside playing video games all day and only come out to go to the basketball court or something. No wonder those girls seemed scared of her – heck, who wouldn't be scared. I'm surprised someone hasn't dialed 919 [A/N: I'm assuming that's the police number in Japan for now]. Lucy sighed and walked off.

…

It's 11:15 P.M. and there's still no sign of the pink-haired savior. Lucy asked around but either got creepy looks, the people ran away or they just gave her a plain 'no' in response. No one has seen or heard of him. It's like this guy doesn't even exist.

Maybe I should go home and call it a night; I'm getting kind of tired. And as if on cue, she yawned and stretched her arms. "Well, time to head back and try again another night" As she turned around she bumped into someone, making her fall to the ground on her butt. Thank god for the jacket taking most of the impact. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was – "she started saying but stopped when she felt her breath got caught in her throat as she stared at the person above her.

Standing there, with his eyebrow rose at her and expression shrouded in confusion, was the man she's been looking for all night. She found herself blushing and heart racing uncontrollably when looking closely at him. He had onyx eyes, tan skin and a very handsome face.

"It's you" she whispers to herself but he somehow hears it. He tilts his head to side before asking, "Do I know you?"

He has such a deep voice. Even though his question was harsh, Lucy couldn't care. She was too focused on admiring his good features to pay attention to what he was saying.

"Hey, is that girl a friend of yours? Do you know her?" a jealous voice asks.

That's when Lucy noticed her shades were knocked off her face – and the girl who was so desperately clinging to his arm. She's a very pretty girl; her long wavy brown hair is kept in a ponytail and she has sparkling sky blue eyes. One might mistake her for a model or actress in Lucy's opinion, but that's not important right now. Who is she and what's her relationship with this man?

Before she can say anything, the man slides his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. "Why would I know her? You know I only have my eyes on you babe"

And with those words Lucy felt her whole world crumble around her. Her face held a look of pain but she stares down into her laps, hoping they wouldn't see it. The brunette giggles at his remark and leans her head against his shoulder smiling brilliantly, show off her true beauty.

"Come on, let's go somewhere more private and have some fun" he suggests. She nods while blushing lightly. They walk past the blonde who was still on the ground. It's almost as if she didn't exist. She waited until they were out of sight to sprint off in the opposite direction.

She ends up in a nearby park. Sitting down on the nearest bench she tries to blink away the tears that threatened to fall. She knew this was a bad idea – well not at first – but she still managed to fool herself into searching for him. What a creep! How could that girl be attracted to someone like him, well the better question is who wouldn't. And that girl was so beautiful. I guess that's his type; long hair, pretty face and nice body.

She looks at her clothes again.

Would he be attracted to me if I take off this disguise? She quickly stops herself. Why would I care?! I hate that jerk. And I was right to suspect he was a pervert. It's strange. Why am I getting worked up over this? Seeing him together with that girl sends a sharp pain to her chest. It's probably best not to think about it too much.

Not knowing how long she sat there sulking and debating with her conflicting feelings, Lucy gets up , deciding it was finally time to head home to Happy. I wonder what he's doing right now. He better not be scratching my couch with his claws or so help him I'll- !

She freezes when she hears the bushes rustling behind her. What was that? I'm just hearing things again. It was probably just the wind.

Rustle.

Oh no! Not again! T – This time I'm turning around. What's the worst that could happen?

Taking a deep breath she slowly, ever so slowly, turn her head. A human-like sound reaches her ears. A very… sensual sound actually, that causes het to blush heavily. Then she hears soft moans.

No one would try doing THAT kind of thing in a place like this, right? And at night, anything could happen in a public area and – Oh my god! She sees two people trying to get it on in the bushes. The man holds the girl up against a tree, standing between her legs while lightly kissing her neck. She moans more and tugs on his – no. What are the chances of more than one person having that hair color? It can't be him again.

Not wanting to be seen, Lucy slowly backs away from the two as quietly as she can. Watching them feel up one another was much harder than sneaking away. Unfortunate for her she bumped into something cold and fleshy? "What're you doing here?" a rough voice startled her. She gulped and turned her head to see navy blue eyes with a glint of playfulness staring back at her. The owner of those eyes had raven black hair and was certainly good looking. Her eyes wandered down his body and she couldn't help blush at what she sees.

Where the hell is his shirt? How can he just show off his body so boldly? And it's a bit chilly tonight, even with the jacket on she felt cold. So how it is this man can walk around half-naked and not show any signs of being cold?

"More importantly, why was she staring at them?" another voice asked. Another one?! Where are these guys coming from?

This time it was a man whose orange hair mirrors that of a lion's mane. He fixed his tinted-glasses while walking towards Lucy. Lucy stayed quiet, playing with the bottom of her jacket; a forced habit she does whenever she gets nervous. She avoided their fierce gaze. "Well?" they were becoming impatient. What could she say right now?

"D – Don't tell me you were eavesdropping on them" raven boy asks – well technically stating.

"O – Of course not! Why would you say something so crazy?" Lucy hissed, glaring at the man. He puts his hands up in defense.

"From what I saw you doing, I assumed…"

"Wrong! You assumed completely wrong! I was trying to get away actually"

"While watching them?"

"I had to make sure they wouldn't see me yet!"

"See who yet?" a deep voice behind her asked.

Uh-oh.

The pink haired male stood before them, followed by the girl from earlier. His face held a look of anger and confusion. "Can't a guy get laid in peace without you having to – "he spots the timid blonde girl who musters up the best smile she can and waves at him. "Hey there, h – how's it going?"

"You again?"

"What a small world we live in, huh?" she jokes while sweating.

"Wait. You two know each other?"

"Yes – No" they both answered.

"Natsu~" the brunette tugged on his sleeve. Her shirt was open, exposing a great amount of her skin in front of the boys. Doesn't she have any shame? Natsu grinned, rubbing the back of his neck; an action Lucy thought was rather cute.

"Sorry. I guess we'll have to do this some other time, yes?"

"Okay" she said, sounding disappointed. She started buttoning her shirt while Natsu turned to the orange-haired man.

"Take her home for me, Loke. I have to deal with this one" he glares at Lucy. She flinched back. Loke nodded and turned to leave with the brunette. Now it was just her, Natsu and the other guy. Things were not looking good for her. She watched as Natsu steps closer to her, his hard onyx eyes piercing into her soft brown ones.

"Why THE hell are you following me?" his voice came out colder than it should of, but he was sexually frustrated at the moment. "Are you some kind of stalker?"

"What? No, I'm not and no I'm not following you. It's just merely coincidence that we ended up in the same park" she was hoping he'd believe her. After all, she was telling the truth. It's not like she wanted to this jerk again, right?

"And I'm sure it was a coincidence you were right where he decided to have sex"

Lucy turned towards the half-naked man, giving him the who-the-hell-was-talking-to-you look. He quickly turns his head away and whistles a tune to himself.

"I understand"

Both she and the stripper stared at him in shock. They weren't expecting that. "You do?"

"Yeah, I mean, if you wanted to join in you could've came up to me and asked. I like threesomes"

…

"Excuse me?"

"Two is always better than one. I'd get double the satisfaction" he smirked at the idea.

Was this guy for real? She felt her eye twitch in blind rage.

"Uh, I don't think you'd get and satisfaction from her. Look at her man. She has no sex appeal, just a cute little face and maybe a nice ass, but that's it. She doesn't have boobs for Christ's sake."

"Yeah, and even if I – wait what!"

"I really don't care if she doesn't have boobs. Unlike you, stripper I don't judge or discriminate a women's body"

Lucy couldn't stop herself from blushing. That's the first time she's ever heard a man say something like that. He's different… in a good way, maybe? Suddenly a phone went off. The stripper digs in his pocket and pulls out his phone. His face went pale when he sees the caller ID. Natsu frowns at his odd behavior. "Well, who is it?"

"It's Erza"

"Shit, hurry up answer it"

He hesitated before pressing the green button to answer. He wasn't given a chance to say hello before someone shouted from the other line. The blonde and pinkette watched as the man was literally getting his ears blown off.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN TRYING TO REACH YOU GUYS? "

"This is the first time my phone rang, Erza"

"And let this be the last time you ever talk back to me. Where is Natsu?"

"He's right here, wanna talk to him?"

Natsu mouthed "you stupid back-stabbing jack ass" to him before Erza answered back. "No. Make your way back here in no less than 10 minutes or I WILL hunt you both down and castrate you" she hung up, leaving the two said boys to look at each other before gulping.

"We should probably go"

"Y – Yeah"

Lucy sighed in relief. Thank goodness for that woman. Now she could go home and pretend this whole night never happened. She felt big hands wrapped themselves around her legs and before she knew it, she was hauled over a broad shoulder. She squealed at the sudden action and locked eyes with Natsu. "W – What are you doing? Let me g – go!"

"You're coming with us" he began walking beside the stripper as they walked out the park.

"Noooo!" Lucy thrashed around.

"Man, you're noisy"

XxX Now XxX

"… and that's why I'd rather jump off a bridge than hook up with you"

"Likewise. I'd do the same"

Ugh..! How long are they going to keep bickering? They aren't getting anywhere where this conversation. She sighed, unknowingly getting Natsu's attention. "What's wrong, Blondie. You've been awfully quiet this whole time"

She didn't answer him. She stared at the passing buildings like they were more interesting than him.

"Hey, I'm talking to you! Yo blonde, blonde, Blondie… BLONDE"

"I'm not blonde, pinky. I have a name so stop calling me that. It's annoying" she was getting irritated.

"Well, why don't you tell me? I'll tell you mine in exchange"

Should she tell him her name? And he does know I already know his, right? There's a possibility she might never see him again after tonight…

"Interesting proposal, Natsu-san, but I think I'll pass. Why don't you go back to fighting with your friend?"

"Dude, she totally turned you down…" stripper snickered.

"And you..!" Lucy pointed.

"M – Me?"

"Put some clothes on; they were made for reasons"

"Take off your clothes, you're wearing too much" he retorted back. "Give me your jacket" he reached a hand out to grab it, but Lucy quickly slapped it away.

""No, my jacket, get your own"

"It's too big for you anyway. Just give it to him" Natsu joined in.

"It's a birthday present from a friend. I don't care if it's too big, it's special"

"Tch. What a pain" he rubbed is sore hand.

They continue their walk in silence until they approached a building with a large sign that read 'Fairy Tail' above the door. Loud music and chattering could be heard from the other side of the door and Lucy just wanted to throw herself off Natsu's shoulder and run like hell. This was her worse nightmare. "A club?"

"Let's go in, shall we?"

Before she could respond, Natsu kicked the door open, causing everyone inside to stop what they were doing immediately – even the DJ" Once seeing who it was they went back to their previous actions; drinking, talking, and dancing, and maybe some fighting.

Well that was… awkward.

"Welcome back you guys" a sweet voice greeted them as they approach the bar. "Yeah, we're back" Natsu mumbled. Stripper pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Where have you and Gray been? You guys missed the party" So the stripper's name is Gray. A color… hmm.

"What party?"

"Oh dear, don't tell me you forgot? Jellal was released from prison today so we threw a 'welcome home' party for him. We've been planning it for a week, remember?" Do I know this person? I feel like I know her from somewhere.

"That was this night?" She nods and pulled out a cloth, cleaning the counter from some spilled beer.

"So the fuck is my food?"

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

"What? I put 20 bucks towards the drinks for this party plus spent my time fixing this place up for the week. I at least deserve some damn food."

"It's just 20 dollars…" Why do I keep talking? This has nothing to do with me. Shut up, Lucy! Just shut up!

"It's ain't even about the money, it's the principle. I didn't have to put in anything, but out of the goodness of my heart – "

"Bullshit!" Gray coughed.

"Shut it ice dick!" Natsu growled. "Now where was I? Oh yes, out of the goodness of my heart I gave 20 bucks and what do I get? – Nothing!"

"Wait a minute. If you could remember setting up this party for the past week, how could you forget that it was today?"

Natsu turned to Gray and cocked an eyebrow. "Last time I checked, you were with me the whole week helping too and tonight you never once mentioned about the party. Doesn't that mean you forgot too?"

Silence was his only response.

"That's what I thought too."

Someone's stomach growled loudly. "I'm so hungry"

"You'll have bigger things to worry about then your hunger when Erza shows up"

"Speaking of Erza, where is she? She told us to be here in 10 minutes but she's not even here"

"She had to carry Jellal home. He was pretty drunk when they left. She said something about dealing with you guys later" the mystery voice explained.

"So what do we do now?" Natsu tuned to Gray, expecting an answer. He stood up and turned to leave. Looking over his shoulder, he waved back to them. "I don't know about you, but I'm calling it a night. Night flame brain, Blonde, Mira" and with that he was gone. Wait, did he say Mira? No wonder that voice sounded so familiar. But I can't let her know who I am; my job is on the line here. I'll probably get fired.

"By the way Natsu, who's that you're carrying?" the white-haired beauty points at Lucy's butt that's sticking out for people to see. How embarrassing. He slowly sets said girl down while she pulls the cap over her face, trying to hide herself.

"Maybe you can get her to say. She won't tell me"

"Hello, I'm Mirajane, but everyone calls me Mira." She held her hand out. "And you are..?"

"Leaving" but before she could move, Natsu grabbed her wrist tightly, preventing her from going anywhere. Again… curse his firm grip! "See Mira, she dodges the question like she's trained or something" Well she was taught how to deal with situations like this from a few of friends in high school. Back then Lucy thought it wasn't necessary to know how to avoid a conversation with a guy who would flirt with her, since she wouldn't be put in that kind of position. But now that she's fully grown to the state where men would practically throw themselves on her, she was glad those lessons paid off.

"If she doesn't want to tell us, then we shouldn't force her – "Mira took a closer look at Lucy's jacket, frowning as if figuring out where she's seen it before. Suddenly, her blue eyes widen and she pulls the cap off the blonde's head, surprising her. Her golden hair falls down to her shoulder and her bangs drop over her face.

"Lucy? So it was you"

Yup, it's official. This was just not my night.

xXxOxXx

**Whew! There you go. This chapter was too long, but it was to make up for the previous chapter. Well, until next time! Reviews are greatly appreciated. But seriously if I don't get like 5 new ones I'm not updating this story for 2 months. Just kidding ^^! Or am I?!**

**Next chapter****: INTRODUCTIONS**


	4. Introductions and Weird Conversations

**It almost time for me to leave my dad's house so this will probably be the last update is possibly months, or at least until I get my laptop fixed for school. Sigh, you guys are probably thinking I'm updating too much ^^**'**. Well too bad!**

**Lucy and Natsu are going to have a long conversation that is very mature so for those who can't stand sexual conversations I advise you to skip that scene. I will give a warning to where it starts. But with a story about a player, you should know what to expect when you read it so… yeah - _ -**

**I forgot to mention in previous chapters I don't own Fairy Tale cause if I did, Lucy and Natsu would've been married and had at least 5 babies from the time the GMG arc ended and the dragons were gone. **

**Also, it's my first attempt at writing a club scene so correct me if I wrote something wrong. **

**The key to growth is the introduction of higher dimensions of consciousness into our awareness.****  
-Lao Tzu**

**xXxOxXx**

Previously on L.A.P…

Her blonde hair fell down to her shoulder and her bangs drop over her face. "Lucy? So it was you"

Yup, it's official. This was just not my night.

xXxOxXx

"H – How'd you know it was me?" Lucy asked with wide eyes. Mira simply smiled. "The jacket"

Ah, of course... the jacket, aka the gift she gave me.

"So your name's Luigi!"

"It's Lucy! L-U-C-Y!" she hissed while glaring at him. "How does Lu-cy and Lui-gi sound alike? Is Luigi even a name?"

"It's super Mario's brother's name"

"I don't know who that is" He looked to see if she was joking but she had a plain look on her face. "Who's Mario. Is he a pizza boy or something?"

…

"Yeah so, how do you two know each other?" he quickly changed the subject. Made no sense explaining who a fictional character featured in video games was to this woman.

"We work at the same hospital" He shapes his mouth into a small 'o' before saying, "That's cool. So you're a nurse like Mira then?"

"Hmm" was her response.

Rumble.

Natsu groaned and held in stomach. "Mira, please tell me you got more food saved up somewhere 'cause I know you wouldn't leave me starving like this. We have history"

"I'll be back with some fried barbeque chicken and fries. Sit tight, this won't take long"

She went to the back, leaving the pinkette and blonde alone. "Make sure their spicy!" he yelled at the last minute. Lucy slumped on the barstool and sighed. Out of all the people to run into in a bar, it had to be Mira; my head nurse. She probably thinks I'm a party girl now; I'd rather go out to the club than work my job. Oh – I'm so fired.

Her eyes roam around the room. She just noticed how dark it was in here and her eyes had already adjusted to it. The place was overcrowded! There are multicolored flashing lights on the dance floor, but they are not bright enough to reach beyond that. The clinking of glasses and drone-like chatter of hundred best friends and ex lovers were overpowering the music. The intermingled smells of smoke and sweat instantly assaulted her nostrils as she inhaled deeply. So this is what a club looks like.

"So," Natsu started, trying to break the ice. "tell me about yourself, Lucy"

"There's really not much to say"

"Just tell me something. Anything"

"Well, I'm blonde, my eyes are brown, I'm Japanese and I really want you to go find some chick on the dance floor to play with so you could leave me alone. How's that?"

"Not really much since I know all those things, except for the last one. How about you be that lucky chick and dance with me"

"That sounds nice but how are you gonna leave me alone if I go with you?"

"Then I could just stay here"

"Great, then I'll just go over there"

He smirked. She's playing hard to get. I like that. It doesn't hurt to have a good challenge every now and then. Most women would just jump into my arms and beg me to hold them but this one, she's tough.

"Why not flirt with that girl over there, she giving you the eye"

"I'd much rather stay here. So I can flirt and get to know you." The blonde scoffed as he sat down beside her. Natsu cocked an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"I'm sorry, last time I checked you wanted nothing to do with me, remember? Besides, I don't look all that good to flirt with"

"Do you know what'd look good on you?"

"No. What?"

"Me"

"Dear Lord, please tell me you're not doing this?"

"Do you eat tacos?

"Yes, why?"

"Because my Taco Bell is open"

"You're disgusting"

"But I want to give myself to you"

"Sorry, I don't accept cheap gifts"

"Come on babe, don't be shy. Ask me out! You know you want to"

"Okay, get out!"

"I'm not trying to impress you or anything, but... I'm Batman!"

"Seriously? You couldn't come up with something better?"

"Can you blame a guy for trying?"

Lucy sighed and crossed her leg over the other. "You're not gonna stop are you?"

"Nope"

"Tell me something, why are you using cheap pick up lines on me when you have a girlfriend?"

He burst into a fit of laughter, startling the poor blonde and getting unwanted attention from people close to them. Lucy felt embarrassed. "What's so funny?"

"Girlfriend? You thought that whore was my girlfriend. What a joke" he wiped the fake tears from the corner of his eye.

"Eh? But she is, isn't she? And why are you calling her a whore?" He stops laughing instantly. "Should I call her a slut instead? That girl has slept around with so many guys; she can't even keep her legs closed anymore. Do you really think someone like that would be considered a girlfriend? Maybe a sex friend but definitely not a girlfriend"

"But she looks like a nice girl"

"Don't let appearances fool you. She may seem sweet on the outside but on the inside she's a sex crazed harpy. She does it just for the fun of it"

"So do you. What makes you different? You even wanted to do a threesome, at least she does it one guy at a time"

"First: I'm a guy so that's normal in most people's eyes and two: how would you know what she does? You don't know her like I do to say that"

"Well if you knew, why would you have sex with her then?"

"Because she seemed like the perfect girl at the time to fuck"

"That's a stupid reason! Is every woman like a sex object to you?"

"Only if they want it."

Lucy was about to raise her hand to strike him when she stopped herself. Calm down Lucy. This is the very same guy who helped you keep your chastity from getting stolen to a sadistic neighbor. Be grateful to him.

Taking heavy breaths to cool herself down she looked back to him with a serious face. "You shouldn't do that Natsu-san. You're degrading and disrespecting women when you use them for sex"

"If the woman allows that to happen to her, does she really deserve any respect?"

Lucy's tongue tied on that. She couldn't argue with him, not after he made a valid point like that. It took her now to notice that the childish and playful glint in his onyx eyes was replaced with cold ones. She tried not to feel intimidated by him but her body wouldn't listen to what her mind said. She was trembling. Where's the cheerful bastard that was here just a few moments ago?

"It takes two people to have sex, Luce. And unless its rape, the woman has a choice whether to do it or not. So why would she willingly allow herself to be used?" He sighs and leans over the counter. Lucy watches his every move. "I guess I'm at fault too. But I can't help but feel the way I feel about women…"

"How many?" she interrupts.

He turns to her quizzically. "What?"

"How many girls have you slept with?" she repeats clearly.

"Uh, I don't keep count Luce"

"Okay, well on a range of 10 to-"

"Higher"

"20-"

"Keep going"

"30?"

"A little lower"

"25?"

"26, Miss"

"Y – You've fooled around with 26 women?"

"Make it 27 if you come home with me tonight" he winked. "Hey, is your eye okay? It keep twitching every 2 seconds"

"You player"

"Sue me" he can't help but smirk at the look on her face. She looks like a ripe tomato.

Mira comes back with his food on a tray. She sets it in front of him and he immediately digs in. "I'm sorry Lucy, would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"I'm good. Thanks anyway"

"Ara, are you okay Lucy. Your face is red?"

Crap. "I'm probably just catching a cold. Outside was pretty windy"

"I could warm you up" Natsu offered.

"I'd rather freeze to death"

Mira laughed and pulled a mug full of beer out for Natsu.

"Fire whisky?"

"Yup"

"Sweet" he took a few gulps of his beer.

"I never thought I'd see you in a place like this, Lucy"

"Same here. Why are you here though?"

"I work here from time to time when I'm off at the hospital. This gives me something to do, plus put a little money in my pocket"

"Wow that sounds fun – okay, I'm sorry!"

"F – For what now?"

"Please don't tell the hospital I came to the club when I called in sick today. I'm begging you, please Mira-san! I don't want to lose my job, I love being a nurse!" she sobbed. Mira sweat dropped and pats her shoulder lightly. "Calm down Lucy. I'm not gonna say a word, I promise. Between you and me, I'm not even supposed to be working here. I might get into trouble for this if someone catches me here. So in a way, we're both in the same boat"

"Point taken" she gets up from her seat. "Well, it's been fun and all but I have to get home to a hungry cat before he starts eating my couch or something. See you guys later"

"Wait!" Mira stopped her. "Let Natsu walk you home, it's dangerous late at night"

"That's okay, I can handle – "

"I'm sure you can, but just to be safe, let him walk you home anyway"

"But Mira-san – "

"Let. Him walk. You home." A dark aura was heavily radiating from her, causing both Lucy and Natsu to flinch in fear.

Note to self: Always obey Mira and never argue with her; you've lost the argument before it even begun. "Let's go then, shall we?"

"H – Hai!" Natsu saluted.

xXxOxXx

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Is it weird that my story doesn't show Lucy working in the hospital? It'll get there eventually, but I wonder if I should've started off with Natsu getting injured then meeting Lucy. But that would've been boring and I wanted my story to be different from the others. And I just noticed these chapters are getting pervy every time I read them over. I'm a naughty girl O/O**

**Oh well, hooray for creativity! Follow, fav and review!**


	5. First Kisses and Planned Dates

**Thanks to all who reviewed, faved and followed. I would reply back to every single one of you guys but whenever I try, it's like my brain stops functioning and I have nothing to say. I'm very shy so, I'm sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous.**

**-Ingrid Bergman**

**oxoxoxoxox**

"So you've never heard of Super Mario, Tomb Raider, or Call of Duty: Black Ops?"

"Never"

…

"Wow, your life sucks. How could you go your whole life without knowing any of those games?"

"Well unlike you, I'm a girl. I went shopping, got makeovers, beauty salons – "

"Talked about boys and all that good shit." Natsu interrupted. "But life without video games is pointless. I don't know how you made it"

"Well sorry for being... well, ME! I don't have guy friends to teach me about video games you know" Lucy fumed.

"You have one now" he proudly points at himself. "And he's gonna teach everything he knows about living life to the fullest"

"Uh-huh"

"What? You don't believe in me?"

"No it's just, you don't look like the type of person who knows how to teach someone anything"

"That's cold" he placed a hand over the spot where he thinks his heart is. "I'm hurt Luce"

"I'm just calling it like I see it"

"Oh excuse me, I didn't know I was dealing with an expert on life here"

"You're not. Look I'm sorry if I offended you, okay? I didn't mean it"

"If you're gonna apologize at least say it like you mean it. Don't make it seem like I'm pointing a gun to your head"

"I did mean it! How exactly did I sound?"

"You sounded like a man who's being forced to watch a chick flick with his girlfriend and he's telling that he likes it, but really he wants to throw the TV outside"

"You have a weird imagination" Lucy laughs, causing Natsu to suddenly smirk triumphantly.

"My first victory for the night; I made you smile"

"Sh – Shut up…" she hits his arm playfully while blushing, "Making me smile isn't considered a victory, idiot"

"It does if I only seem to make you upset"

"Humph" she turns her head away from him. She crossed her arms over her chest, her face a dark shade of red. "I – I'm surprised you even cared. N – Not that I was noticing or a-anything," she tried to make it seem like she wasn't touched, but obviously with all the stuttering she failed miserably. She hears a faint chuckle.

"Pssh – Oh my god" Natsu manages to bring out while laughing.

"W – Why're you laughing!?"

"It all makes sense now. Why didn't I notice before?"

Lucy scrunches her face up in confusion before saying, "What are you talking about?"

"The reason why you've been initially cold, even hostile towards me. Why you seem to brush me off every time I try to be nice to you"

"Because I don't like you, right?" she asked, er, stated? Could be both, it' up to you.

"Harsh, but no…"

(Did I forget to mention that they're currently walking the streets to Lucy's house? Silly me, I'm so forgetful ^^'… getting back to the story)

"You're a tsundere"

…

That's a new one. I've been called blonde, big tits by some jerks back in college, even a 'Celestial Wizard' because I can list the different astronomical constellations off the back of my hand, but a tsundere? Never once crossed my mind.

Instead of taking his remark lightly, Lucy decided it would be kind of fun to start and argument with him. They have been walking for quite some time and all they've talked about was video games. That was boring for her. "And so what if I am. You got a problem with me being tsundere, bud?" she asked while poking his chest. This ought to piss him off.

He thought for a moment before I smirk crept on his face, taking Lucy by surprise. What's he smiling about?

"Not really. I actually find them very cute. Showing off their tough side when deep down they're soft and vulnerable" he hovers over her. She just noticed how small she was when compared to him. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. "Tell me Luce, what makes you vulnerable?" He pins her against the wall, his hand on either side of her head as he smiles devilishly.

"Uh… um… I, "Lucy was lost for words. It's like her vocabulary diminished to that of a 1 year old.

Natsu leaned closer to her face. She blushed like crazy at this point and stood still. She felt her heart beating painfully fast, her breath hitched when the warmth of his breath hit her face. "I wanna know"

His face was so close. She could just lean forward and their lips would – NO! What am I thinking at a time like this? He's probably just leading me on. But I wonder what it would feel like to be kissed by him. Believe it or not, but Lucy has never kissed anyone before. Sure she dated a few guys but not one came close to claiming her 'virgin lips'.

"H – Ha-ha! Very funny, you can back off now" with shaky hands she tries pushing him away, but he wouldn't budge. "Natsu-san?"

"…"

"Come on, you're getting too close. Stop joking arou-!"

She couldn't finish her sentence because Natsu had finally closed the gap between their faces. Her eyes widen as she gets taken by surprise.

"W-Wait a –! Stop N-Natsu -!" Lucy gasps each time she manages to pull him off her lips, but he's just too strong. Ever so slowly she relaxed a bit and closed her eyes, shivering in delight. Wait, why delight? Was it because her first kiss was taken by this handsome man she just met no more than 4 hours ago? He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Being so inexperienced, she has no clue on how to react at the moment. She just did the first thing that came to her mind; return the gesture. His lips felt so good against hers. They were so warm and rough.

Finally, they pulled apart to catch their breaths and stared at each other in silence. The only sound coming from each other was heavy pants. After catching his breath Natsu spoke, "Go on a date with me next week"

Huh?

"I-I can't. I have work next week" Lucy had her head down, not wanting to look at him.

"Then I'll pick you up after work"

"I won't get off until 9"

"I'll wait"

He was really persistent. After a while she hesitantly agreed. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before walking off. "See you next week!" he shouted as his figure slowly disappeared from her view. She swore she saw a tint of blush on those cheeks, but maybe she's just seeing things. There's no way he'd get flustered over that kiss, right? He even forgot to finish walk me home; guess he must really be excited.

Lucy makes it home safely. She goes straight to her room, not even caring if Happy damaged any of her furniture. Lucy laid on the bed staring at the ceiling until she was overcome by sleep. A date with Natsu huh? Wonder how that will turn out.

**oxoxoxox**

**As you can see I kinda rushed the ending. I'm also not good at writing kissing scenes but I will get better in the future, hopefully. Don't forget to leave a lovely review!**

**Next chapter****: This is a first date?**


	6. Getting Ready for the Date

**I'm glad you guys liked the kiss and thought it wasn't rushed. Here's the date you guys have been waiting for. I had writer's block on this chapter and I've never been on a date before so I don't exactly know what couples do. Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**We must let go of the life we have planned, so as to accept the one that is waiting for us.**

**-Joseph Campbell **

**oxoxoxoxox**

The weekend went by so fast for Lucy. She spent the two days shopping for a new uniform since, you know, it got ruined to the point where she couldn't even sew it. Took Happy to see a vet to make sure he didn't have any diseases and bought cat food and other necessities he needed to stay with her. It felt nice having a pet around the house. She was never allowed to have animals anywhere near her since her dad wouldn't permit it. The businessman thought they were disease written creatures that served no use to have and wondered why people would waste their money getting one. What a father to be blessed to have. He had stolen most of her life; told her the kind of friends to hang out with, what to wear, even going so far as to marry her off to a stranger whose father was a more successful businessman. But that's not the worse part – she had to bear him a son so he can inherit the family company when he grows up. Lucy couldn't take it anymore. She left, not even saying good bye or telling him where she was going. It's been three years since she left and it's very sad to say but, she's never felt so… free. That's the past, let's focus on the present shall we?

Right now, it's 6:57 P.M. and Lucy is standing in front of the head nurse's desk at the hospital looking through the files of the car crash survivors that were brought in last week. Three people were involved; a woman and two men. Mira and Levy are watching her from just around the corner, creept out by the way her face looks. At least Levy was, Mira on the other hand had a wicked smile on her beautiful face.

"What's wrong with her?" the blunette whispers as she continues to stare at the blonde in horror. _Wonderful things Levy, wonderful things. And I'm sure it involves a certain pink-haired man._

"I don't know"

"You think we should ask?"

Mira didn't answer. She was already walking towards the front desk to the blonde, causing Levy to rush behind her.

Lucy heard shoes clicking on the marble floor beside her. Turning to her right, she sees two nurses walking towards her hurriedly. "Mira-san, Levy-chan! Ohayo!" she greeted them with the sweetest smile that could melt even the coldest heart. Levy shielded her eyes from her radiant glow. "My eyes! It's too bright"

Lucy tilted her head and scrunched up her face in confusion, but her smile didn't falter. She wondered why her best friend was acting strangely just from her saying good morning. She turned to Mira, hoping to get an answer. "Please forgive her. She had a little too much coffee this morning so she's a bit off" the white-haired nurse fibbed.

"Hey!"

"Anyway, Lucy I couldn't help but notice you looking quite happy. You've been smiling to yourself all day for some apparent reason. Did something happen over the weekend that I should know about?"

_I got kissed by Natsu, twice on the lips! Agreed to go on a date with him. And I've got to figure out a way to leave work early to get ready for the date. So pretty much everything happened._

"Nope, it was a normal weekend"

"Oh my sweet, naïve and stupid little Lucy" Mira brought said girl's head to her chest and embraced it as she lightly stroked her hair. Lucy became even more confused, but mostly offended. "Why stupid?"

"Tsk, tsk. Trying to lie to me when we both know what's going to happen today? I am deeply disappointed in you young lady" Lucy freed her head from her hold and gasped. That's just the reaction Mira was hoping for. "So what time is he coming for you?"

_How does she know about that!? Who could've told her when – Natsu. That IDIOT! Now Mira's going to play cupid with us until we end up together. OH! – I'm so going to get him for this!_

"What are you saying, I-?" She stops talking when Mira gave a menacing glare. Maybe it's best to stop playing dumb and just fess up. Sighing deeply she answers, "When I get off"

Mira squealed, like a fan-girl, grabbing Lucy's hand while jumping up and down. The patients and doctors around her sweat dropped as they watched this…

…Moment. Yeah, that's the word.

"What're you two talking about?" Levy asked, feeling left out of the conversation. Mira filled her in and Levy gasped as she covered her mouth in surprise. The blonde nurse started panicking when she saw small tears forming at the corner of the blunette's eyes. What exactly did Mira tell her?

"Lu-chan finally got a boyfriend after one year. I thought this day would never come." she sobbed while moving closer to Mira. Say what now?

"You think this guy might be the one?"

"Now wait a-"

"I don't know but he's got to be one special guy if Lucy decided to date him"

"You're misunderstandi-"

"Ooooh! I bet my life's savings they'll get in bed the first month"

"I'd give them a week"

"You guys are just AWFUL!" Lucy shouts as she stomps her feet. She couldn't believe these two were planning her life. She wouldn't mind if they were at least positive. "It's just a friendly date with a guy I just met, okay? I don't have a boyfriend!"

"Yet" Mira added. Lucy pouted and crossed her arm over her busty chest, scowling at the fact that they weren't listening to her. She decided to give up, obviously whatever she says to these two wouldn't go through their heads.

"So Lucy, I did you pack clothes to change into after work?"

"No. I'm going just like this"

Mira held her head down in disappointment while Levy shaked her head, not believing what she just heard. She really is hopeless, they both thought. They looked to each other and nodded before grabbing Lucy by the arm and dragging her down the hallway that lead to the bathroom. Lucy cried out for help before they closed the door behind them, locking them inside.

"What're you guys doing? Why'd you lock the door?"

"We won't have you going out without dressing properly. That's not how we raised you, Lucy" Mira stood in front of her with her arms crossed. "Wha?"

"She's right Lu-chan. You've got to make a very good first impression on the first date" Levy pulled out a hot curler and a metal brush. Where the hell did she get those? Mira already had a make-up kit opened, pulling out the tools she need as she set them down on the counter. _Where did they find the time to get these things? Anyway, I'm just going on a date, not a fashion show._

"Look, we don't have time for this right now. We have work to do and I'm sure not getting fired for slacking off on the job, so if you would just-"

"Shut up and let us do OUR jobs, so you could get back to doing yours" Levy interrupted as she slowly walked towards the blonde. Lucy took a step back when she saw the evil smirk and abnormally red glowing eyes portrayed on her face. Mira had the same look as she held the eye shadow case and make-up brush. Lucy pushed them aside to get to the bathroom door, banging on it, hoping someone would hear her.

"Someone get me the hell out of here!"

"Don't worry Lucy. It'll all be over soon" Mira's voice reassure but her face was saying something else.

'_Lord, please give Happy a nice home when I'm gone. I'm going to miss the little guy, even though I've only had him for a few days. And Natsu, that stupid, blunt, sex-crazed, funny, hot idiot. We could've probably had something special…'_

They were just a foot away from her now. "I've been dying to get my hands on your hair for years" Levy said in a ghastly tone that caused the hairs on Lucy's arm to stand up straight. Mira didn't make her feel better, what with her hair practically moving around like a ghost.

"No! Stay back, please! K-KYAAH!"

Oxox 2 hours of Lucy's screaming later xoxO

"All done!" Mira and Levy cheered as they took a few steps back to look at their master piece. Shimmering light blue eye-shadow was applied neatly. Her long, thick lashes were curled, drawing immediate attention to her brown eyes (Not sure if that makes sense but oh well). The baby pink lip gloss Levy suggested made Lucy's lip look simply irresistible to kiss and to finish it off her hairstyle was wavy with curly ends. Her 'transformation' have her a refreshing new look and enhanced her beauty even more, if that was possible. Lucy gasped when she saw her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Turning to the two that were responsible for this, she trapped them in a tight bear hug while squealed, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you guys so much, I look great!" Problem solved for how she'd fix herself.

"No problem"

"So what are you wearing?"

New problem begins. "Uhm… about that. The thing is I… didn't have anything that was new?" she answered nervously. She really wasn't prepared for this date, but luckily for her Mira was way ahead of her. "I have the perfect outfit for you. Follow me"

**oxoxoxox**

**I'm sorry my mom's running me so I had to wrap the chapter up to this. I will continue later on when I get the computer back. Until then leave reviews pls.**


	7. A Night Full of First Times

**Okay, now this time for real here's the date. I see some of you liked Mira and Levy in the last chapter. I'm very glad to hear that. Hope you guys like Nalu fluff 'cause this chapter's full of it.**

**And yes natsuandlucy4ever, Natsu better ask Lucy out her soon, I'm getting tired of waiting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**I may not be your first love, first kiss, first sight, or first date but I just want to be your last.**

**-Unknown Author**

**oxoxoxox**

It was exactly five minutes left until the date. Mira lead Lucy into the staff room to change into her date outfit. She waited outside the door for two minutes when she heard the blonde's voice on the other side. "I don't feel comfortable in this dress, Mira-san. Don't you have anything else I could try?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"For one, it's too short, too revealing and this isn't the kind of dress to wear at night"

"It's Natsu"

"What, where?!" Lucy panicked at the mention of his name. She wasn't ready… well she was, but she didn't like what she had on. Besides, she wouldn't think Natsu would find her attractive in this type of clothing. "Tell him I won't make it!" She fake-coughs roughly and says in a nasally voice' "I think I'm catching a cold"

"No Lucy" Mira laughed at her friend's poor excuse of a lie. "I meant it's summer, as in a season not a person…"

"Oh." Was all she could say. Well that was… wow, do I feel ashamed. That's Mira's fault. She didn't have to say 'Natsu', she could've said 'summer'. "Now get out here so I can see how you look" Mira heard the door creaked as it slowly opened, revealing a very fidgety Lucy, who was pulling the dress down since it was too way high. It was a short light blue, embroidered sundress that showed off a great amount of her creamy, thick thighs. She wore T-strap sandals with a 3 inch heel and ankle straps. Good thing she got a pedicure over the weekend, she miraculously found the time to go to the salon while Happy was taking a 'cat nap.'

"This is embarrassing" Lucy whined as she covered her chest. Too much of her cleavage was showing. Hell! – Everything was showing!

"Nonsense! You look great. Now let's go you've got…" She looks at her watch. (Yes I have her a watch, problem?) "A MINUTE LEFT! Time to go!" she yelled as she pulled on the blonde's arm, dragging her to the entrance of the hospital. She received a few whistles and compliments here and there, causing her to feel even more embarrassed. Before getting out the door, Mira spun Lucy around and took a good look at her. "Now look, there are a few things I want to go over with you. Just some advice to ensure that this will be the best date of your life"

"O-kay?" Jeez – she's acting like I've never had a boyfriend. "Establish boundaries, Lucy. Don't share too much information. This isn't an arranged marriage; you'll go on plenty dates to share more"

"Got it"

"Also, be decisive. If he asks you to go somewhere, don't turn him down. Do what you want feel like doing"

"Okay"

"Another thing, don't drink too much alcohol. I don't want you guys having sex on your first date, that's never a good idea" Lucy scoffed. "This is coming from the woman who bet on us getting in bed by the end of the week?"

"Exactly. ONLY by the end of the week. Not tonight, understand?"

"Yes, yes. Can I go now?" the blonde turned to the door wanting to get away from Mira, but she was called again, causing her to look back at the white-haired woman.

"One last thing…"

"Ugh – what is it now?" Lucy groaned.

"Natsu's here" She said cheerfully. Oh my god, he's –! Oh no, she's not getting me with that again. "I know summer's here. It's been here since June started."

"He's looking this way" she stared behind the blonde.

What?! Lucy whipped her head around and saw Natsu holding a helmet as he was pulled up on the side of the road, on a motorcycle. She instantly became nervous as their eyes met through the glass of the automatic door of the hospital. Sure she was expecting him to come but now that he's actually here, her shyness was getting the best oh her. She didn't know if she could do this. Suddenly she feels a hand on her shoulder. "Just relax. Everything will be fine" Mira smiled as she reassured her. Lucy smiled back while nodding before she walks through the door. She made her way towards Natsu, who had his mouth slightly hung open. "Wow" she hears him whisper when she stands in front of him. A bashful pink crept on her cheeks and she smile timidly, waving to him she speaks, "You're pretty early."

"L-Luce?"

"Who else would it be, baka?" After a few minutes of his staring, she notices he's been hiding something. "What's behind your back?" He snaps out of his trance and brings a small jewelry gift box before her. "I bought this for you"

"You really didn't have to – open it now!" Lucy was a sucker for gifts, just thought that she be made clear. Natsu looked at her quizzically before opening the box to reveal a silver chained necklace with a pink heart shaped pendant. Lucy gasped, a sweet smile slowly came to face and she pulled Natsu into a hug. He was shocked for a moment, nearly dropping off the bike but he managed to catch himself before falling. He returned the gesture, wrapping her arms around her waist and… that's when he felt it. Her tantalizing offer; in other words, her sweetly curved mounds. They were pressing up against him so hard he could practically feel the heat radiation from them, even though he had on a leatherjacket. She feels nice~

"It's beautiful Natsu-san, thank you for- uh, you can let go now" she tried pushing herself from his hold but he only seemed to tighten his grip on her waist. She doesn't know why she's just noticing this, but he felt unusually hot. It wasn't that type of heat most people would find unbearable, it was rather comforting, especially with his masculine scent penetrating her nose. "Why is your body temperature so hot?" she sighs against his shoulder. He releases her and lightly puts his helmet on her head.

"I'll tell you during dinner. Hop on" he patted the spot behind him. Lucy swallowed hard before she extended her right leg over the seat carefully, making sure her panties wouldn't be seen as she slid gently up onto the seat. She set her heels on the foot pegs while Natsu gassed the throttle causing the bike to roar loudly, hot steam seeping out from the exhaust pipe. Lucy let out a soft squeak at the sound and the vibrations of the bike as it came to life. "I'm going to be honest with you. This is my first time getting on a bike so I'm kind of scared" she confessed. He assured her everything would be fine before instructing her to put her arms around him. She blinked a few times before blushing.

"I barely know you…"

"Fine, but you're gonna wanna have something to hold on to" he gassed on, leaving nothing but a cloud of smoke behind as they went off. Lucy immediately threw her arms around his waist, holding onto him for dear life. "I HATE YOU! SO MUCH" she shouted over the sound of the engine. Natsu smirked as he felt her hold on him tighten as they turned a corner. "Well after tonight, you won't be saying that anymore"

"I seriously doubt it… KYAAAH!" He increased the speed and laughed at the reaction he was getting from her. This woman was so damn cute.

oxoxoxox

Natsu took her to a restaurant out by the beach where they served amazing seafood. The dinner went great. They were talking more than they were supposed to be eating and Lucy actually found him to be a very interesting guy. He was a nicer person than she had led her to believe her he was, even for a player. They got to learn a lot about each other.

After the dinner, they walked along the empty beach. Lucy held her high-heels in one hand while her fingers were intertwined with Natsu's. They were smiling happily as the talked. Natsu suddenly took off his boots and slowly set his foot in the water to check the temperature. When he found it fitting he went in a little deeper until the water was rocking against his knee. He turned to her and extended a hand out to her. "Come on, Luce. The water feels cool" She smiled as she set her shoes on the smooth sand before moving over to him. The water felt so nice. Suddenly she felt icy water hitting the side of her body sending shiver down her spine. "Ah! Do cold" she glared at the pink-haired man who was sending her a sly smirk. "I'll get you for that!"

She started chasing after him while drenching him with the ocean's aqueous. They were splashing each other for quite some time before the cold air was starting to get to Lucy. She decided to get out the water, dripping wet. Natsu followed behind her, showing no signs of shivering she raised an eyebrow to him. "What?" he asked when he noticed her face.

"Aren't you cold?"

"Nah, I was born with abnormally high body temperature so I'm never cold"

That explains why he was so hot. "Lucky bastard…" she mumbles, rubbing her arms to create as much friction as possible. Turning her back to him she picks up her shoes while mumbling how convenient it would be if someone would just walk by holding a towel for her to dry herself off. He sees her shivering and walks to her, hugging her from behind. She stiffened. She wouldn't doubt that he could probably hear her heart beating rapidly. She feels hot all over her body.

Natsu was so indulged in her sweet scent, nuzzling his chin face in the back of her neck. Her body fits perfectly with his; like they were made for each other. "Are you still cold?"

Lucy bit her lip before saying' "Y-Yes. Hold me tighter, baka"

"You're such a weirdo." He laughed. "Says the guy with the pink hair" she retorted.

"It's salmon… and I didn't ask to be born with it you know"

"Right" she sighed in contempt as she enjoyed the warmth Natsu was giving her. It felt like they were in one of those romance movies; the perfect setting, perfect mood, even the perfect date. This night couldn't get any better than this, can it? "This is probably gonna be awkward but… this is actually my first date"

Lucy turned to him to see if he was joking but he had a tint of blush on his cheeks, scratching his nose as he averts eye contact with her. She found that to be cute. Smiling sweetly she cups her face and leans in for a tender kiss. Being, well… Natsu, he kisses her back while squeezing her tightly from behind.

Lucy thought this was a good chance to explain to him who she really was and ask if he remembered what happened a few nights ago. Here goes nothing, wish her luck guys…

She breaks the kiss, much to Natsu dismay and sighs deeply. "There's something I think you should know…" she starts with a timid voice. He scrunched up his face in confusion at her sudden mood change. "What is it?"

"Well… how should I put this? Uhm, do you remember saving a woman few night ago?"

He thinks for a minute before answering her. "Yeah, actually I do. Was a blonde nurse with a blue cat. A BLUE cat! Can you believe that?!"

"Sounds convincing" This is good. Explaining who she was wasn't going to be as hard as she thought. "She was hurt pretty badly when I carried her inside. I cleaned her up, changed her clothes and left"

"So you saw her panties?! You jerk, why'd you leave?"

"Don't be jealous Lucy. Even though she was hot, I find you much sexier."

"Well aren't you a charmer" she was pissed. At least he was being honest with her. "And to answer your second question, I had to leave. I wasn't sure if she was going to call the cops on me if I stayed 'til she woke up and find a stranger in her house"

"Good point"

"Why're you bringing this up anyway?"

This is it. The moment she's been waiting for since she found him. "What would you say if I told you I knew the person?"

His eyes widen. "Is she okay?" She giggled at him before saying, "Yes, she's just fine and very grateful to you for saving her."

"Who is she?"

"S-She's m – "she was about to say but a new voice came out. "Well look what we have here" the two turned to the source of the voice to see a group of men standing a few yards from them. "If it isn't the famous Natsu Dragneel and look, he's already fooling around with another girl"

This doesn't look good.

**oxoxoxox**

**Haha! A dramatic cliffhanger. Who could these people be and what business do they have with Natsu?! Stay tuned to find out. I went overboard with the Nalu. Almost died from the fluffiness at one moment. Please leave a lovely review. It'll help me write the next chapter faster.**


	8. A Reason to Fight For Us

**Hey guys! Hope you're into Lucy ass-kicking action 'cause I know I am. There will be a fight in this chapter. And for those of you who don't like sexual things I advise you to leave this story now! But then again if you've been reading Fairy Tail you'll notice the fan services are unbelievable. Have fun reading.**

**Letting you know in advance that… I'm sorry, I-I'm so sorry for bringing the almost rape matter up in this story again. I'm sorry. T-T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**To be nobody but yourself in a world which is doing its best, night and day, to make you everybody else means to fight the hardest battle which any human being can fight; and never stop fighting.**

**-e. e. Cummings**

**Previously on L.A.P**

"**Who is she?"**

"**S-She's m – "she was about to say but a new voice came out. "Well look what we have here" the two turned to the source of the voice to see a group of men standing a few yards from them. "If it isn't the famous Natsu Dragneel and look, he's already fooling around with another girl" **

**This doesn't look good.**

**oxoxoxox**

"So Dragneel, whose chick is this?" a man with dark brown hair and blue eyes spoke up as he stood before the two. Who is this guy? And how dare he interrupt me as I was about to tell Natsu something very important!?

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

The guy nearly face palms to the ground. He stares at him in disbelief, "Are you kidding me?! I'm Justin Brice, we met at a bar a few months ago"

Natsu faces darkens as he turns back to Lucy, letting go of her he says, "I think you should go back to the restaurant while I deal with these guys" She frowned and crossed her arms. "I'm not leaving you behind"

"Trust me Luce, it's best if you leave. You really don't wanna be here"

"Why?" she was reluctant to leave, not without answers at least. The group of guys laugh at them as the couple continue to argue. It didn't matter if he wanted her to go, it's not like they were gonna let her anyway.

"I'd hate to interrupt your little fight, but I'm afraid she won't be going anywhere. We have plans for her" the man from before has a frightening glint in his blue eyes as begins to walk over to the blonde. His stare intimidates her, but she stands her ground. "What do you mean by that? Stay back!"

Lucy felt Natsu grip her arm tightly before gently pushing her behind him, he glares menacingly at him. "Leave her out of this. This has shit to do with her!" He barks, causing the girl behind him to flinch. She's never heard him curse, not even raise his voice before. She was seeing a different side of him that was scaring her.

"Oh really?" he scoffs. "Just like how my girlfriend, Mizuki had shit to do with you?" His eyes flash in anger and he clenches his teeth. "She even dumped me after you fucked her, bastard"

"F-Fucked her?" Lucy repeats. The rest of his followers join in, taking advantage of the situation. They curse and swear at him, some even threatening to take his life.

"How dare you take my Misaki!"

"And my Michuru!"

"And my Reina!"

"We'll kill you Dragneel!"

Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing. These guy… Natsu slept with… all their girlfriends?! Why am I so surprised; he is a player after all. Of course I knew he slept around, he even told me, but...

"It's your own fault that they left you. I guess you small dicks couldn't satisfy your women" Natsu boasted as he smirked. They were paralyzed, too shocked to move or make a comeback at his remark. They're very sensitive about their sizes, but then again what man isn't? Lucy on the other hand was gripping her chest tightly. She couldn't believe he said something like that right in front of her. This was supposed to be a date, so how did it come to this? She was on the brink of crying, but she refused to let any of the tears out. This insensitive idiot…

He knew he had hurt her. He could tell by the way she remained quiet. Without looking at her he could tell she was deeply hurt by what he said. But if hurting her was the only way to make her leave then he'd do it, even if he wanted to punch himself for it. He'll sort things out with her later when he's done with these fuckers. To his surprise she stays by his side, latching onto his jacket as she moved closer to him. Why the hell isn't she running away?!

After they recovered from their traumatized state, the sound of cracking knuckles was heard, along with gritting teeth as they clamped together in rage. "You're so fucking dead!" they charged at him, with Lucy still attached to him might I add. One guy threw a fist at him but Natsu managed get Lucy and him out of the way before landing the first punch to his face, causing him to fall down and groan in pain as he rubbed his sore cheek.

Natsu slipped out of his jacket – which Lucy was holding – so he could have a better chance at fighting them off without her getting injured. "Luce, get back! They're not joking around"

She nodded and ran a few feet away from him. What else could she do? She wasn't gonna leave him here, she wouldn't live with herself if he got hurt. And she wasn't gonna fight; she doesn't encourage violence. She could only from afar as Natsu single handedly took another one down with a kick to the gut.

He stood straight, eyes bulging with rage as he stares at his opponents. "You…little…" one of them took a lurching step forward with each word. On the third, he swung at him. "Punk!"

He couldn't dodge it in time. The blow felt too sluggish. He threw another punch, but before Natsu could even register the dodge he suffered another body shot, this one to his rib. It sent fresh ripples of pain through his torso, but he didn't fall—he made absolutely sure he did not fall.

Natsu didn't have much to work with. He couldn't find any weapon around; but maybe he could use his surroundings to his advantage. He grabbed a handful of sand and threw it at two guys, causing them to be blinded momentarily. "That's low! You can't do that,"

He took this moment to send a few punches and kicks to knock them out. "There are no rules in street fighting, assholes!"

He looked around to see all of them lying on the ground with dizzy eyes – wait. Where's their leader?! "LET GO YOU JERK!" Natsu turned his gaze to the screaming Lucy who was struggling to get free from Justin's hold. "NATSU, HELP!" He didn't even make a step forward before Justin pulls a knife out his pocket and hold it up to Lucy's throat.

"Come closer and I'll slice the bitch's throat open. And I swear to god, I'll do it" he presses the blade against her soft skin to emphasize his point. There didn't seem to be a way out of this without getting Luce killed. Suddenly, she lets out a yelp as the guy fondles her breasts gently, causing Natsu to narrow his eyes at him. "You know… I was pretty devastated when my girl left me. She meant everything to me, but now she's gone, and she's not coming back" He smirks darkly at the pinkette. "I want you to experience the same pain I felt."

"No! Stop… d-don't touch me there, please!...Ah!"

"That's a good whore, put on a good show for him" he chuckles at her.

It's happening again. Just like that night when she couldn't help herself. The same fear was returning to her, but this time it was different. Probably because she was being watched; used as a toy for some guy to get back at Natsu for stealing his girl. The shame, fear and anger she was feeling were coming together, making her mind hazy. She feels his hand moving further down her body. "Noo! Not there…!"

"That's right! Let him see everything"

"Don't look Natsu, please don't!"

He couldn't watch this anymore. He wanted to beat the shit out of this guy for touching his Lucy. Heh. His Lucy. When did he decide that she was his? What made her so different from all the others? He told himself there was no way he'd have feelings for her, but let's be real. He's never asked a girl on a date, never splashed around in the water with one, never held a girl the way he had held Lucy – SHIT! He never spent this much time with a woman without getting in bed with her. This woman…

"STOP IT..!" her voice brings him out of his thoughts. Her dress is pulled up and it looks like he's unbuckling his pants. "The fuck are you doing?!" Natsu roared as he took a step forward.

"HAHAHA, how does it feel to watch your girl get taken right in front of you? It hurts doesn't it?" Lucy sees the hurt and anger that's burning inside his onyx eyes. She didn't like that look. Even if he's a player, it doesn't matter anymore. I won't even care if he uses me, I… I just want to be with him. Natsu…

"You should see your face… I can't get enough of it"

"Oh really?" Lucy speaks up. "So you're already satisfied then?"

"Huh…?"Is the only thing he can say before she surprisingly hit him with her special move: "LUCY KICK!" her foot connects harshly with his jaw, causing him to fall down, but not before spinning a good 180 degrees. "Urgh!" he groans in pain. Natsu looks at her flabbergasted. He wasn't expecting that. She looks down at the poor excuse of a man before stomping her feet on his face.

"Oww!"

"You lowlife! Bastard! How dare you feel me up like that?!" she shouted as she glared menacingly. "Using me for revenge? You've got to be the lowest of the scums"

"Cocky… bitch…" he hiss through clenched teeth. Natsu walks up to her slowly, afraid he might join that blue-eyed prick on the floor. "Lucy, I –"

"I don't want to hear it" she says sternly. He remains silent while holding his head down, she had turned to him at the time. He doesn't want to see whatever expression she had on her face. He hears her footsteps coming towards him. The boy prepared himself to get slapped or yelled at when she stood before him, after all, he did deserve it. But shockingly, she pulls him into a gentle hug, causing him to be confused.

After a while she releases him and lightly flicks his forehead saying, "Idiot" Natsu was confused as hell right now. Shouldn't she be angry? "Look at yourself, you're completely banged up." She wipes the blood from his bottom lip. "Come on let's get you to my house so I can clean you up"

She grabs his hand and tries to pull him along with her, but he yanks her back. Raising an eyebrow at him she asks, "What's wrong? We have to go befor –"

"Don't you hate me?"

Lucy stops and gapes in confusion. Why would she hate him? He didn't do anything to make her despise him.

"You know I slept around with so much girls, so why?!" he grips her shoulders. She winces at the pain but ignored it when she saw the angry expression on his face. "Why are you worrying over someone like me? After… after what happened, you –"

"Natsu… I don't care"

"…What?"

"It doesn't matter what you've done, that's all in the past. What matters is right now" she smiles sadly. Resting her hand on his chest, she leans against his shoulder as she continues, "Did someone break your heart inside?" Natsu didn't answer.

"I… want to know everything about you Natsu. The good and the bad. I'm willing to accept who you are, even if I don't like some of the things you've done"

"But I –"she places a finger to his lips, silencing any protest he was about to say. "Please…" she pleaded. He thinks for a minute before sighing, "Fine, but in exchange you gotta tell me everything about you"

"Deal"

They smile at each other before leaning in, closing the gap between their faces. Their kiss that was gentle at first turned hot and needy. They pulled away to catch their breaths, while gazing into each other's eyes again. "That nurse we talked about earlier, that was me" she finally confessed. She expected him to be surprised but he just shrugs. "I knew. I was just waiting for you to tell me"

"Wha? How'd you find out?!"

"Here" he pulls her dress up a bit to reveal a strawberry-shaped birthmark. "While I was undressing you I came across this, and while we were walking the beach, when the wind blew your dress up, I saw it. Nice panties by the way; 'Can I Be Yours?' hehe" (That's what her panties say on them)

She feel the heat rising to her face. "P-Pervert!" She knocks his arm before walking off, leaving him to laugh as he tried to catch up to her.

"Don't be mad, Luce. Can you be mines?"

"No!"

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"Yes, that's why I answered you"

"Then repeat it"

"Can you be mines?"

"I thought you'd never ask" he smirks.

"GODDAMMIT!"

oxoxoxox

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I think I'm putting this story on hold for a month or so, at least until I stop all the dirty thoughts in my mind. Leave reviews telling if you hate it, loved it, or you just don't give a fuck. Ooops, now I have a potty mouth. Excuse my language. =3


	9. Author's Note: Please Read

**I'm sorry but this isn't a new chapter, but this is very important so please read. I'm planning on making an omake. But I'm having a hard time deciding the theme because I'm so excited about writing it up. So my lovely readers, I'm giving you the freedom to choose for me.**

**Do you guys want to read an omake with the theme:**

**Gender bender**

**High school**

**College **

**Hangover**

**Personality swap?**

**It's all up to you. Feel free to give me any ideas on a theme you might have in mind. Oh, whatever happens in these special chapters will not affect the story in anyway. PM me on your ideas, ne! And please don't hate me for not giving you guys a new chapter. I just need help starting it for you.**

**-EG16 out**


	10. Noisy Nights and Hectic Mornings

**Okay, maybe the omake was a terrible idea. My worst idea. I'm reconsidering doing the others and deleting the college theme since it kinda confused some readers. Or I might repost it as its own story and change L.A.P's rating back to T. I'll decide later, too lazy right now.**

**With that being said, I hope you guys forgive me for my stupidity and still continue to read my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**When you arise in the morning, think of what a precious privilege it is to be alive - to breathe, to think, to enjoy, to love.**

**-Marcus Aurelius**

**Previously on L.A.P. before the omake**

**She feel the heat rising to her face. "P-Pervert!" She knocks his arm before walking off, leaving him to laugh as he tried to catch up to her.**

**"Don't be mad, Luce. Can you be mines?"**

**"No!"**

**"Did you hear what I just said?"**

**"Yes, that's why I answered you"**

**"Then repeat it"**

**"Can you be mines?"**

**"I thought you'd never ask" he smirks.**

**"GODDAMMIT!"**

**oxoxoxox**

Lucy opened the front door to her house, sighing as she kicked her shoes off and slumped down on her couch. She felt exhausted and just wanted to rest. After being out for nearly the whole day; 9 hours at work while the remainder of the evening was spent with Natsu, it was good to be home. Speaking of Natsu, he was just walking in after closing the front door, grinning to himself as he looked around the place. "It's the same as I remembered"

"It's only been five days since you've last been here. What did you expect would change?"

"Gee I don't know, maybe some new curtains or something" he answered as he joined her on the couch, setting a bag on the floor next to his feet. She looks at it quizzically, curious to know what in that bag was so important, they had to stop by his house to get it before coming here. Actually, it was an apartment complex, but hey – home is home; it doesn't matter how it looks.

"What's in the bag?"

"You wait til we're in your house to ask that now? You're such a weirdo"

"Says the idiot with a hormone problem. Now don't be such a smart ass, tell me what's in the bag." She hissed through clenched teeth. Natsu raises his hand in defense. After seeing her 'Lucy kick', as she likes to call it, he had to be careful what he says to the blonde from now on.

"I packed some clothes to sleep for the night. I even brought my toothbrush" he pulls the oral hygiene instrument out the bag as he smiles a toothy grin at her. She stares blankly before saying – er, asking, "Spend… the night? Here?" Did he mean he'd stay here until midnight – which is 12 am in the morning right?

"Yeah, you have to check my injuries remember?"

Oh ye~ah! She completely forgot about that. Don't get her wrong. When you're tired the brain has a tendency to make you forget certain things because you don't have the energy to do it.

"It won't take all night for me to do that. Ten minutes is all I need, then you can go home"

"Ah." He agrees with her, but an extent. "But what if I experience late night abdominal pains? There's no one at home to take care of me and I wouldn't know the first thing to do if something like that happens to me. I'd probably have to endure the pain til morning or until someone comes to my house to check on me. Do you want me go through all that Luce?" he explains, causing the blonde's jaw to drop. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Natsu?"

"He's right here babe"

It was hard to believe that he could clearly explain a scenario that even she, as a nurse didn't think of. He obviously had his explanation planned and well thought out. This small fact causes her to squint her eyes, glaring suspiciously to see if he was serious about what he just said. Knowing him, this was probably an excuse for him to stay over. Not that she really minded, since they were dating but this was just too soon – him sleeping in her house. She sighed before forcing herself to sit up. "Wait here. I'll be back soon, and DON'T touch anything while I'm gone. Got it?"

"Yes mam"

With that, she walks up the stairs, leaving behind a very cheery Natsu by himself. Stepping in her room she closes the door and picks out a change of clothes before going in the bathroom. It was a quick bath, took her no more than ten minutes. She searched her bathroom cabinet for the first aid kit – finding it quickly she exits the room, returning to Natsu only to find him petting Happy. The blue feline had its eyes tightly shut as he purred rhythmically, pressing his head closer to the pinkette's hand.

As she walked closer to them, Natsu noticed her and smiled as he set the cat down on the couch beside him. "Lucy, this is an awesome cat you've got. Where'd you get him?"

"I found him sitting on the streets – the same night you… found me – desu." Damn her verbal tic. Whenever she gets flustered or embarrassed she unknowingly adds 'desu' at the end of her sentences; she got that from her mother's side of the family.

"What's his name?"

"H – Happy"

Natsu stopped scratching the cat's head with the pads of his fingers when he hears her answer. "Seriously…? Happy? You couldn't pick a better name like Milo? Or Aaron… or even Ace?"

She narrowed her eyes and lets out a small 'humph!' What's wrong with the name Happy? Sure it's not the best name but she it was all she could come up with. He didn't have to criticize. "Take off your shirt" she orders, receiving a sly smirk from Natsu.

So it's like that!

"I like where this is going. So are we gonna do 'it' on the couch or bed, it's up to you"

Lucy stared at him in confusion before tilting her head to the side. What is he talking about? On the couch or bed…? After catching on to what he meant, she flushed ten shades of red, steam seeping out of her ears.

"Pervert! It's not like that, I just need to see your body" she screamed loudly.

"You're so bold" he chuckled. She rolled her eyes at his ridiculous comment. He suddenly feels her hands grabbing the ends of his shirt; beginning to raise it up. "What're you doing?" She stops what she's doing to look up at him.

"What do you mean?" she innocently asks. It WAS actually innocent.

"Are you… stripping me Ms. Heartfilia?"

"The correct term is 'undressing' and yes I am Dragneel" she simply answered. "You have a problem? Or would you rather take your own clothes off?"

Nope! Please carry on, this is kinda fun. He quickly shook his head, indicating it was alright for her to continue. He raised his arms to help her get the shirt off easily. "Don't get overwhelmed by my amazing body"

"I've seen tons of men's bodies at the hospital. What makes you think yours would be any different from – oh." Her mind went blank and she forgot what she was going to say. Her eyes widen, she found herself staring in awe of his hard, lean frame as he stood half-naked before her. She tried tearing her gaze from the tanned outline of his magnificent form, but it was no use. His body could compete with that Gray guy, or was it better? Whatever exercise he's doing it's really working well for him – I mean look at that 8 pack! She wondered if it was as hard as it looked. She resists the urge to touch his abs.

Natsu's devilishly handsome features shifted into a knowing grin when he caught her staring.

"You were saying?" Lucy snaps out of her trance, blushing from embarrassment. "Sh-Shut up, desu"

"Desu?" Finally noticed she said that. "So you can be cute sometimes"

"I said shut up!" She slapped the shirt on his face, making him laugh as he pulled the fabric off his head. "So are you gonna take my pants off too?"

"W-What? No! Why would I do that!?" she fumed.

"It was just a question. No need to get all hype up Miss Naughty-nurse"

"Don't you dare call me that! You're the one with the dirty mind!"

"R~ight"

Lucy takes a close look at his abdomen, since he earlier mentioned the possibility having late night abdominal pains. She gasps when she sees the ugly black and blue marks of the large bruise covering his lower waist. He was hurt much worse than she thought. "You need ice" she rushes to the freezer, pulling out an ice pack and went back to Natsu who was giving her a confused look. "Is it that bad?"

She applies the ice pack to the bruise, hoping it would reduce the swelling. She held it there for about 15 minutes before removing it from his skin and reaching in the first aid kit to pull out the antiseptic bottle and a few cottons. "This might hurt a little" she warns before damping a cotton with the clear liquid and lightly patting it against his wound. His body jolts on contact, hissing in pain he clenched his teeth to hold in his groans. Goddamn this fucking hurts!

She gives him an apologetic look, "Sorry… I'm sorry" she softly whispers each time she hears him groan. After 7 minutes she was done wrapping the bandages around his torso and was now moving up to examine his face. Luckily he only have a minor cut near his lip, nothing too serious. She cleans the wound and sticks a Band-Aid on, kissing the spot where the placed it afterwards. "You must be in so much pain right now"

Natsu blushes bashfully as he rubs the back of his neck. "It's not that bad. I've been through worse, but thank god I'm still breathing right?"

She smiles and nods her head.

"So where do I sleep tonight?" he suddenly asks.

"In the guest room upstairs"

"By myself?"

"Nooo, really?" she sarcastically says as she gives him the 'what-kind-of-dumb-question-was-that?' face. "Were you planning on sleeping with me or something?" She laughs at her own joke but slowly stops when she sees Natsu was joking with her. With a stern look she says, "Maybe when we get to know each other better, I'll allow you to sleep in the same bed with me. But until then, no"

Natsu pouts cutely as he gives her puppy dog eyes. She tries to block out his stare but it's too much for her to handle. The force is strong with him!

"Natsu… no"

He suddenly yells out in pain, scaring Lucy half to death. "Oh god – my side is killing me!" he holds his waist with one hand while the other grips the couch, using the furniture as support to keep himself standing up straight. "Oh my poor baby. Why don't you stay with me tonight?"

Natsu mentally give himself a high-five. "That sounds like a good idea"

She helped him up the stairs to her bedroom and laid him in the bed, climbing in with him she says good night before drifting off to sleep.

oxoxoxox

Lucy sighed contently, snuggling deeper in her queen-size bed as she allowed its pure warmth to lull her to sleep. But unfortunately for her this warmth didn't last long. Suddenly, an icy gust of air speared through her body. Shivering as the cold chills sinked down to her bones, she groaned and wiggled around in search for any source of warmth she could find. She was about to open her eyes to look on the bed for sheets – since feeling around wasn't helping – when something grabbed her by the waist and pulled her forward.

Did I move or did the bed just move on its own…? 'Cause I'm pretty sure one of us moved just now.

Being half-asleep she didn't have the mind to investigate what happened, all that mattered was the tremendous amount of heat she was receiving.

Ah~! So warm… and this scent. Subconsciously, she nuzzled her face closer to the source of the aroma. For some unknown reason she felt so safe and at ease just by smelling and feeling this… What is this anyway?

She scrunched up her face when short puffs of hot air repeatedly hit her face – almost felt like someone was breathing right in her face. Her eyes sprang open when she hears a light snore in front of her, horrified by the possibilities of someone being in the bed with her. She blinks several times so her brown orbs could get adjusted to the bright light of the sun rays that lingered in the room. When her vision cleared, she's relieved to know it was only Natsu. His face was just an inch away from hers, his arm wrapped around waist as he held her in his arms. Now usually Lucy would find this romantic, but she was furious at the moment.

What the hell was he doing in her bed!? (Oh forgetful Lucy ^^')

Lucy screamed and pushed out of his hold, causing the unconscious pinkette to accidently roll off the bed. A loud thud was heard when his body came in contact with the ground.

Ooops…

She bit her bottom lip and scold herself for forgetting his condition. He was already badly wounded from that fight last night. What good would it do patching up his alluring, hot, well-built body – stop it Lucy! Now's not the time for that! She slowly peeked over the bed, expecting to see him still be laying on her floor but surprisingly he wasn't there. Where'd he go?

"That wasn't very nice, Luce" a shiver went through her spine when Natsu's deep voice brushed against her ear. He sounded more masculine and sexy when he just wakes up. She turns around to face him, he wide brown eyes met his onyx ones. "What kind of nurse are you? Shoving your patient off the bed when he's trying to sleep"

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to. You should've just slept in the guest room like I told you to"

"I don't sleep in a bed by myself, especially when there's a very attractive woman in the house" he smirk as he leaned closer to her, completely invading her personal space. She wasn't sure what he meant at first, but when she caught on a blush spread through her. "S–Shut up!" He laughs at her flustered face and poke her cheeks lightly. "Your face is so red. You look like a monkey" She slaps his finger away, crossing her arms with a cute pout before turning her head to the side so she wouldn't have to see him.

"Come on Luce. I was only kidding"

"I'm not talking to you"

"Don't be that way. Here, I know what'll cheer you up"

She slightly to turns her head to see what he was going to show her. He suddenly grabs her arm and pulls her forward, pressing her lips against his. The kiss catches her off guard. After a few seconds he pulled away to stare at her surprised face. "Now, are you still not talking to me?"

"Why would I not talk to you?" she says in her dazed state. Natsu snickered to himself; this trick never failed him before when he had to deal with angry women; why would it fail now? "Great! Now can you make me breakfast, I'm starving" And as if on cue his stomach growled.

"You're not eating anything until you bathe mister"

"Wha? Why do I have to bathe first? Can't I do that after I eat – I mean I'm not even that dirty so – mhm" he hummed when Lucy gently kissed him, silencing him before he could rant on.

"What were you about to say, sweetie?"

"I'm gonna go in the tub now"

"That's what I thought" she giggles as he got and made his way out of her room. And he thought he was the only one who knew how to seduce someone. Silly Natsu.

Lucy stretched before getting out of bed, leaving her room to get the kitchen downstairs.

"I guess I better start making breakfast"

**oxoxoxox**

***Yawns* I am so tired. Please follow fav and review. Peace out and good morning!**


	11. Tearful Memories

**Before we move on to the story, first things first!**

**I am deeply and truly sorry for not updating for so long. I was facing a writer's worst enemy; writer's block. I seriously didn't know how to start this chapter but I managed somehow. I personally thank all those who stayed with my story for this long 'cause I never thought it would get this much attention for just 9 chapters. Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**When someone is crying, of course, the noble thing to do is to comfort them. But if someone is trying to hide their tears, it may also be noble to pretend you do not notice them.**

**-Lemony Snicket**

**oxoxoxox**

Lucy groaned as she tapped her fingers on the front desk, her chin resting in her right hand and a frown adorned her beautiful face. Levy was talking to her but her mind was too far gone to even pay attention to was she was saying. Lately she's been thinking about Natsu. The last time she saw him he was alright, from her perspective. During their breakfast together he wasn't complaining too much about his torso, he even teased her about them looking like a newlywed couple because Lucy cooked for him. Of course the comment made her blush, but she knew he was only joking. Right?

He hasn't called or texted her, not since he left her house, and that was over a week ago. She was worried. She hoped nothing bad had happened to him. The worst possible scenarios comes to mind; what if he was cheating on her with one of his ex-girlfriends? What if he got bored of her? What if he got involved in another fight and was beaten to death? Lucy wouldn't be able to take it was all three; he decided to 'have some fun' with another girl because she wasn't giving him what he wanted and had to end up fighting the girl's lover. No! She trusted him. He said he wouldn't do that to her so she shouldn't be stressing about something so foolish.

Even though it's been a few days, she really missed him. Seeing his toothy grin and even his seductive smirk after he says something to embarrass her. She's not really the type to get easily attached to someone, especially if she hasn't known the person that long but there was something about Natsu that made her immediately drawn to him. Maybe it's his salmon – since he's too 'manly' for pink – hair?

"- and then, instead of him trying to negotiate with the guy, he punches him square in the face for accidently bumping into him and – are you even listening? Lu-chan!"

"Eh?" the blonde snaps out of her thoughts and sees the blunette leaning over to her, she pouts cutely with her arms crossed in annoyance. Lucy knew she didn't liked to be ignored. She'd get highly irritated when others refused to listen to her, she'd complain, and boy did Lucy not want to hear her endless lecture about why it was important to listen when others were speaking to you.

"Did you hear any word of what I just said?" she repeatedly taps her shoes on the marble floor, waiting patiently for the blonde to answer – that is if she can give one.

"Uhh… you said something about fighting?" she answered, but it seemed more like an uncertain guess. The petite girl sighs before uncrossing her arms and giving her friend a concerned look. "What's wrong Lu-chan? Something's going on with you, I can feel it"

"It's nothing really. I was just… thinking, that's all"

Levy scoffs at her poor excuse of reassurance. "I've noticed you've been doing that for the past week. Who have you been thinking of?"

Lucy stiffens and softly gasps, an action that did not go unnoticed by the blunette. She watches carefully as the blonde nurse slightly lifts her chin off her hand and looks at her with those wide brown eyes of hers.

Hurt. Anger. Sadness. Confusion.

Levy could see all the conflicting feelings battling each other in her eyes, fighting to see which emotion could overpower the other (does that make sense?). She knew these feelings could only be caused by one thing…

"What's his name?"

"I told you, it's noth-"

"What's – his – name?" she interrupted, a plain look on her face as she leaned on top on the counter to get closer to blonde who sat by her computer. Lucy blinked a few times, contemplating on whether to tell Levy about her concerns but she didn't want to bother her. Instead she'll just play it off like everything's fine so-

"And don't try to play it off like everything's fine so I wouldn't be worried. I can tell when you're lying to me"

Did she read my mind?!

"And no, I'm not reading your mind"

"But I didn't say anything!"

"Your face says it all. Now tell me, who has my Lu-chan all worked up?" the blunette rests her chin on the back of her hand as she eagerly awaits an answer. She was sure she'd be able to help her friend with whatever 'men problems' she was facing. After all, she helped her get over a lot of her past relationships so this one would be a walk-through-the-park for her.

Lucy on the other hand was trying to put her thoughts together so she could explain… what did she had to explain? Oh, I haven't heard from my new boyfriend – who I've only met twice for the past two weeks, but decided to date him anyway – and I'm scared he might be avoiding me for various reasons unknown! Can you help me? As if! She have to put it more delicately than that, this is Levy she's speaking to. The sweet, small nurse who nearly made a patient cry because he unintentionally insulted her by comparing her breasts size to the blonde's. Though that would've been quite the show to watch, Lucy had to stop her before the hospital got sued for threatening and mistreating the patients.

But seriously, how was she going to word her situation in a way that wouldn't cause Levy to make the wrong assumptions. Without her knowledge or consent, he lips moved on their own and she softly whispered, "Natsu" immediately she covered her mouth and turns her eyes to her friend, hoping she didn't hear her but the blunette looked just as surprised as she was. "N-Natsu? As in Dragneel Natsu?"

"You know him!?" Lucy stood up abruptly, almost causing the chair she was sitting on to fall backwards. She eyes her suspiciously before stuttering, "P-Please tell me, y-you're not one of his old lovers, are you?"

"No! Heavens no. I've known Natsu since we were kids"

"Oh, that's nice…Really?!" Lucy yelled in exasperation. She disturbed some of the families who had come to visit their loved ones and blushed from embarrassment when she noticed everyone in the room had gone silent to stare at her. Clearing her throat to regain her composure she sat back down and went back to talking to the blunette, like nothing awkward happened just now. "Really?"

"Yeah. My parents and I had just moved in to our new house when I was seven. I a hard time making new friends with the neighbors' kids since I was shy, but Natsu… he was the first friend I made. He even introduced me to some of his friends from school and I guess we became really close after that"

"Tell me more about him… I mean how he was back then" Lucy said as she sat up straight, her eyes sparkling with interest. Levy was more than happy to oblige since speaking about the past always evoked nostalgia. "Well, where should I start? He was a reckless kid, always getting into fights just to prove his strength among the boys in the class. Even though he was popular in high school, he never looked down on anyone. He's possibly one of the most loyal persons you'll meet." This comment made Lucy smile. It was kind of hard to believe that the Natsu back then was a completely different person than what he is now. Though he still has that reckless nature and habit of getting into fights in him.

"But, during high school he became… different," Levy looked down to the floor for a second before staring back at the blonde with a hint of sadness in her eyes. "He… he started hanging around the wrong crowd, started drinking and smoking, even skipping school for a few days without telling anyone what happened to him. He didn't show up for a whole month and I got worried, so one day I decided to go by his house to talk to him, ask him why he's been acting strange lately, but when he opened the door…" Lucy was surprised to see tears leaking down her face. "He wasn't Natsu, he wasn't himself anymore! His skin was pale, not the usual tanned complexion I was used to seeing; he looked like a walking zombie. But the scariest thing was, he had a hand-full of pills. At first I thought they were medication he was taking for an illness, but he started saying things like, 'I can't go on living anymore! I'd be better off dead.' I believe he was planning to overdose himself so I slapped the pills out of his hand, called him a selfish bastard and ran. I didn't want to and I didn't know why, my legs just moved on its own. He shortly moved from my neighborhood after that and I haven't seen him since. I'm just a horrible friend for leaving him there like that!" the blunette broke down in tears and Lucy was quick to comfort the girl, holding her own tears at bay.

She rubbed soothing circles on her friend's back to calm her down. "It's okay now, Levy-chan. He's still alive and if it wasn't for you visiting him that day, he probably wouldn't be living right now" the petite nurse cried harder and louder, burying all her sadness into her hands as she leaned her head on Lucy's shoulder.

The two stayed like that for a while until one of the nurses who was passing by took Levy out of Lucy hold and escorted the blunette someplace else. Once they were out of sight, Lucy coughed out a sob she was holding in for so long. To think that he could manage to still smile and laugh like he had a normal life after he went through so much. He's a strong man, Lucy had to admit.

Lucy was curious to know what could've happened to make him stoop so low as to take his own life. How could he be so selfish? Lucy wanted to slap him when she sees him again. She's gonna punch, no, deliver a few 'Lucy Kicks' on his ass, but more importantly, she going to hug him the same way she hugged Levy and tell him how much she was thankful to God for allowing him to keep his life. She wouldn't know where she would be right now. If Natsu hadn't saved her that night she probably would've committed suicide herself. With both her rights and dignity as a human being gone, she's have no reason for living.

Without her consent, hot oily tears fall down her face. She was really lucky to have met Natsu.

The front doors to the hospital open but she too deep in her thoughts to greet the unknown visitor. The person has a smile on his face as he approaches the blonde nurse standing by the front desk. "Natsu, where are you?" she whispers almost inaudibly. To her surprise, she actually gets an answer, "Right behind you babe"

Lucy gasped at the familiar voice and turned around to see her pink-haired boyfriend smiling at her with that toothy grin that warmed her heart. "Did you miss me? I thought I'd drop by to visit you since I haven't seen you for a week, but I can explain everything so don't –"he stops when he sees the mascara mixing with her tears as it ran her face, her eyes moist in sadness and her lips trembling as if it's trying to suppress a loud sob from escaping her mouth. "Luce? What happened? Why're you crying? Who do I have to punch in here to – oomph!"

Natsu made a muffled sound in surprise when Lucy threw herself in his arms and hugged him. He stiffened when he heard her sorrowful sobs, wondering who the hell made his Luce cry like this. He was gonna make him wish he was never born if he finds the guy.

Shamefully, Natsu didn't know what to do at the moment. He was never good at dealing with girls, especially when they cried. He knew Lucy needed comfort, but could he give it, and if so, how would he do it? Should I hug her back or tell her everything's gonna be alright, but he doesn't know what the problem was. What should I do?!

Going with his instinct he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. He allowed her to pour all her emotions into his chest as he stroked her hair gently. "Shh, Luce, it's okay. Just let it all out" he cooed, trying his best to console her.

"Don't ever leave me, Natsu Dragneel!" she cried as she looked up to him with teary eyes. Natsu couldn't bear the sight of this, it was tearing him up inside to see her like this; she looked broken. "E – Even if we g-get into fights and say things we really don't mean, p-please don't leave me, s-stay by my side"

Natsu held her tightly as he whispered back, "I'll never leave you, Lucy Heartfilia"

**oxoxoxox**

**Very cliché, I know but I really didn't have a better way of ending it off. How'd you guys feel about that little flashback of Natsu's past? I almost cried when I was typing that up, ALMOST! **

**Review, fav and follow if you want more chapters from me. I better get like, over ten for this chapter. If not I'll put this story on hold again while I write up future chapters.**

**Just kidding ppl ^^. Relax… for now.**


End file.
